star crossed love
by creepykiller
Summary: sute couple frist story no flames please
1. Chapter 1

**Star crossed love**

**. Coldness in the winter seemed to freeze hinata's heart the only man she ever loved so far in her life naruto but he was the past. She sat day by day not falling for another.**

**. "Look there is that girl who's heart is like ice not even her father can hug her" one of the village boys said to their friend. Then something struck her eye a member of the team passing by she never really noticed him before.**

**. "Hey kiba" hinata said now realizing how cute he actually was**

**. "Oh hey hinata how are you?" kiba said in a caring voice that sent goose bumps up hinata's shoulder.**

**. "Alright and you kiba-san"**

**. "Pretty good and remember you don't have to call me kiba-san we're equals"**

**. "Well I better get going see you tomorrow at training kiba" hinata said blushing and tore down the street towards her home.**

**. "neji!" hinata said out of breath as she approached the hyuuga mansion. Neji was hurt no more than hurt.**

**."neji are you ok? we have to get you to the infermory" hinata said sounding very scared "hinata why do you care so much about me?" neji asked "b-because i-i have a crush on your best friend" hinata said bravely.**

**. She took neji to the infermory and the nurses assured her that neji just had to rest and that it was ok for here to continue onto training with kuriena, kiba and shino.**

**."hello guys" hinata said in her ice hearted way "hey hinata what to maybe go to the movies with me this Friday night my old girlfriend just broke up with me and so i have an extra ticket and shino is already going" kiba said insisting that she come.**

**. "i would be glad to come kiba-san" hinata said being polite.**

**. "oh ya and hinata one thing about this, just be yourself your cool that way" kiba said in a sweet voice like the day before.**

**.At The Movies.**

**. "h-hey kiba where is shino?" hinata asked.**

**. "oh he decided not to come" kiba said "so it's just you and me hinata" he added.**

**. "kiba i have something to tell you" hinata said strongly.**

**. "ok spit it out" kiba said still being the goofy old him.**

**. "i think i am in love with you" hinata said as her face turned a crimson red.**

**. "really good" kiba said letting out a gush of air.**

**. "why" hinata said.**

**. because i was hoping this could be sort of a date, maybe" kiba said questionably.**

**. "i would love this to be a date" hinata said jumping into kiba's awaiting arms.**

**. By accident they meet each other nose to nose and dipped into a passionate kiss that lasted a total of three minutes.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Star crossed love**

**. "kiba" neji said**

**. "ya neji" kiba replied**

**. "you keep the fuck away from hinata she doesn't love you and i don't want to see you get hurt" neji explained**

**. "neji..." kiba started before getting cut off**

**. "hinata never will smile she hasn't since she was three but her father got very strict after he had his second child and her mother passed away and she was really close to her mother and her father hates her just because she looks just like her mother" neji explained**

**. "oh ok thanks for telling me neji hey where is hinata we have a mission" kiba said**

**. "she's at the walk in motel the five star castle you can stay in" neji said as he escaped into the hyuuga mansion**

**. AT THE MOTEL**

**. "hello what room is hinata hyuuga in?" kiba asked the attendant at the front desk**

**. " ah miss hyuuga yes she is in room 310 you may go there if you wish" the attendant said**

**. "thank you" kiba said in return**

**. kiba walked up the stairs to room 310 and knock on the door**

**. "hello" hinata's voice came from the other side**

**. " hey hinata it's me kiba can i come in?" kiba asked**

**. "oh sure come in" hinata said unhooking the chain**

**. "hey sexy" kiba whispered in her ear**

**. "why don't you come in from the hall" hinata suggested**

**. kiba went in and changed quickly as hinata locked the door**

**. "kiba-kun where are you?" hinata called in the room**

**. " i am in the room hinata" kiba called back**

**. hinata entered the room to see kiba naked under the blanket and started blushing**

**. " kiba why are you... naked" hinata asked**

**. " i want to show you love tonight" kiba said getting out of the bed exposing his white pearly skin in the moonlight and exposing hinata to kiba's pearl white and pink tipped dick**

**. kiba walked over to hinata and kissed her tenderly and turned her around and layed her on the bed and slowly lifted up her top reviling her soft, smooth breasts that shone white in the moonlight glow**

**. kiba lend down and placed his warm lips against her collar bone and slowly moved his tongue down over her hard nipples to her thigh and slowly slipped off her pants  
**


End file.
